The present invention relates to an ozone generating and ozone/water mixing apparatus which comprises an ozonizer controlled by a negative pressure inductor to convert oxygen into ozone, and an ozone/water mixer which mixes ozone from the ozonizer with water from a water tap.
A variety of ozonizer have been developed for generating ozone for cleaning the air, or for mixing with water for cleaning vegetables, fruits, clothes, etc. When ozone is used with water for cleaning foods or articles, it must be well dissolved in water. If ozone is not well dissolved in water, it escapes into the air, causing a big loss. Further, it is harmful to the health if the air contains a high percentage of ozone.